True love
by Marina419
Summary: Percy and Annabeth after the Titan war. Pretend Gaea doesn't exist. Sorry, I'm not a great summarizer. Just read it if you like Percabeth.
1. The morning

"Percy," Annabeth whispered.

"Ugh," Percy groaned.

"Percy, wake up!" Annabeth exclaimed.

"What?"

"Wake up!" Screamed Annabeth.

"Good night love," muttered Percy, sleepily. He snored a little.

"Grr!" growled Annabeth, walking to the freezer. "I had hoped it wouldn't have to come to this." She walked back over to the bed and put some ice all over Percy, down his back, down his pants, on his face, on his stomach.

"Ay!" Percy screamed. "What do you want Annabeth! I'm trying to sleep here."

"Sorry , but Chiron said I needed to wake you up it's past noon."

"What?!" Percy jolted out of bed.

"Yup!"

"Just a minute," said Percy trying to pull on a T-shirt.

Annabeth tried not to ogle at his muscles but she couldn't help it.

"Whatcha lookin at hot stuff?" Said Percy interrupting her daydream.

Annabeth blushed a crimson red. Before she could say anything, Percy trapped her lips between his. Gods, how his lips made her melt. She leaned into him getting even more enthusiastic, when he pulled away. He walked towards the door.

"Hey! Where are you going?" Exclaimed Annabeth. "I wasn't finished with my kiss!"

He kissed her once more, fully on the lips. Then they walked to the pavilion. She noticed something sticking out of his pocket. It looked like a jewelry box. She tried to pull it out, but he protectively slapped her hand away.

"What is it?" Annabeth asked.

"None of your beeswax." Percy teased.

Annabeth frowned. "Tell me!"

"It's a secret."

She frowned. Annabeth hated secrets.

She tried to wheedle it out of him but he wouldn't give.

Later that night at campfire, Annabeth sat next to Percy, who looked nervous.

"Annabeth?" Percy asked, wringing his hands.

"Yes?" She answered.

"Will you go on a date with me tomorrow?"

"Of course!" Annabeth exclaimed. "But why do you seem so nervous? And how are we going to get out of camp?"

"I'm not nervous. And I asked Chiron and he gave me permission to leave the camp with you."

"Okay. What time do you want to go out?"

"How about for lunch?"

"Sure!"

"Oh yeah, and wear fancy clothes," said Percy. "We're going to an elegant restaurant."

"Someone was pretty confident in getting a date," teased Annabeth.

"Hahaha," said Percy, dryly.

Annabeth leaned in for a kiss. He kissed her back, but this time she opened her mouth to make it more passionate. He pulled back, surprised. But then, seeing the look on her face, he pulled her in again for another kiss, opening his mouth too, and kissing her with his tongue. Their tongues melded together.

"Get a room!" yelled Connor.

"Shut up Stoll!" yelled Annabeth.

"Sorry, Annabeth," whimpered Connor.

Percy and Annabeth sat through the rest of the campfire. When it was over, Percy walked Annabeth back to her cabin, and kissed her good night.

"I love you, Wise Girl," whispered Percy.

"I love you too, Seaweed Brain," whispered Annabeth.

Next day

It was 11 AM, and Annabeth was still deciding what to wear.

"Dammit Piper! These are all too slutty! How about something decent for once!" Exclaimed Annabeth.

"You mean like this," replied Piper, backing out of the closet. She was holding up a simple light blue summer dress with no sleeves that reached just above her knees.

Looking at the other choices, a miniskirt with a practically see through shirt, tons of dresses that could be used as shirts, tank tops and short shorts that showed off her curves, Annabeth decided to go with the dress. "Yep." She replied.

"Well then put it on and come here," said Piper, getting out the hair supplies.

Piper did the impossible. She combed out Annabeth's tangly hair, made a French braid and weaved a flowered wreath through her hair. The two decided not to put on makeup and Piper found some sexy wedges that Annabeth adored.

A minute before noon, they were done.

"Whew!" Breathed Piper.

"Thank you so much Piper! It really means a lot to me. I am so happy to have such a great friend to do this for me! Back before you came—"

"No problem. But you should stop talking. Percy's almost here."

Annabeth's heart beat sped up and she took a few deep breaths to compose herself. And then Percy arrived.

"Whoa! Who is this and what have you done to Annabeth," joked Percy.


	2. Date

Percy put a blindfold on Annabeth, then carried her bridal style up the stairs. Annabeth heard Percy whispering to someone and then she thought that they got into an elevator.

"Percy, where are we going?" She asked.  
"I'm not telling," he replied.  
She heard a ding and then he started walking again. He sat her down in a chair and then told her to take off the blindfold. Annabeth gasped in awe. She looked around, and then asked "Where are we?" The waiter came, and they ordered.

"We are on Olympus," replied Percy.  
"It's beautiful!" Whispered Annabeth, in awe.  
The nymphs came with their food and left.  
"This is the fanciest place ever!  
"Huh?" It doesn't look so fancy to me."  
"Are you kidding?! Well then tell me, what do you see?"  
"A beautiful, small cafe overlooking the ocean."  
"Huh..."  
"Oh I get it! You know how when you look at Aphrodite, you see whoever you want to see? Well, it's the same thing. That way neither of us is disappointed. When I talked to Aphrodite she had said something about doing this, I just forgot" said Percy, looking sheepish.  
"Seaweed brain!"  
Percy blushed. He noticed that Annabeth had finished eating, so he called the waiter over, gave her some drachmas and they left. Percy summoned a wave to take them to the beach. He handed Annabeth a bathing suit that he had asked her half sister for, showed her to a changing room and then went to change himself. When she came out, Annabeth was blushing and trying to cover herself. Apparently, she had grown since she had last worn the suit. He could clearly see her breast beneath the suit and found it hard not to stare. He grabbed her hand and pulled her to the water.  
"Percy," Annabeth questioned.  
"Hmm?"  
"Um, do you have another bathing suit?"  
"No. And even if I did, I wouldn't give it to you. I like the view," he smiled.  
"Percy!" She cried, covering herself even more. So he grabbed her, threw her into the water, dragged her deep, made an air bubble, and finally, kissed her.

When they ran out of air, he just stared at her. Then he got down on one knee, looked up at her and said, "Annabeth, I love you. You are my world. When I was at the river Styx, I thought of you to stay alive. When the gods wanted to make me immortal, I though of YOU and declined. When you kiss me, my heart melts and I want to never let go. I love you with all of my heart, and I am ready to take the next step in our relationship. So, Annabeth, will you marry me?"

She stared at him, unbelieving. Tears fell from her eyes. "YES! Of course I will!" And then he put the ring on her finger. She kissed him for fifteen minutes.

"But... Our parents!" Annabeth exclaimed.

"Don't worry, I talked to your dad and Athena. They said to go for it."

She kissed him again.

"So... Fiancé, whatcha wanna do?"


	3. The wedding day

**A/N: hey guys this chapter has some implications of sex in it... don't like it, don't read it.**

It was wedding day. Percy woke up next to a sleeping beauty, feeling like the luckiest man in the world.

"Anna, baby, wake up."

"Ugh!"

"Sweetheart, I don't know how to break it to you, but the at from next door accidentally ripped up all of your blueprints again."

"What!" Shrieked Annabeth. She shot out of bed and sprinted to her work table. Seeing that her blueprints were fine, she slowly turned around to face the cowering young man whom she loved with her life. "HOW DARE YOU!" she shrieked. Then she pounced. They landed on the bed, her legs wrapped tightly around his torso. She ground against him furiously.

Percy tried to cover up a moan, knowing it was the wrong approach. She just looked so beautiful. He sat up, flipped them over so he was on top, and kissed her so passionately, she forgot her name. Then the doorbell rang.

Five hours later...

Percy was at the alter, and Annabeth was walking up the aisle, towards him. Percy spaced out, mumbling "I do's" every once in a while and then...

"You may now kiss the bride," said the priest.

There was a lot of cheering, and then the newlywed couple started to head to the party.

All in all, it was a FANTABULOUS day.


End file.
